Loner Of the Void
by ArmantusCumPinnae
Summary: Betrayed by those he trusted...Awaken from the blissful dreams and illusions to the truth of reality.. Hmmm...Interesting. I wonder how you will fair Hikigaya Hachiman... Not many can say that they aroused this curiosity of mine. Either way I expect a good show" Outsider (Sry bad summary first fic. some crossover with Dishonored) R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Loner of the Void**

 **Heyoo all. First time making a story here...oooh I'm quite nervous. Well this idea did pop out of my head after reading so many of the fanfics here.. so I give ma thx to all the writers who had help inspire me to write this...(just look up my fav stories about oregairu and see their writers. wood be too dam long if I posted there)**

 **Well also I own nothing... the chars belong to their respective creators... I just own ma laptop here**

 **well here we go**

* * *

Running… how long have I been running now? I truly don't know… my breath is ragged and short, my hair all messed up and disheveled, the loud roar of my blood pumping around my ears, the burning sensations of my lungs, the hammering of my heart on my poor chest, the feeling of chilling wind as it caress my face, the indignant shouts of bystanders as I pass them ….and the hot tears streaming down my face….

How long have I been running actually? And where was I going? I don't really recognize the place I am now… Despite my mind screaming the dangers of my illogical actions… my legs won't stop. No matter what I do I can't feel them somehow and yet I'm still running like a possessed madman. Hahahahaha…. What a deplorable and absurd situation I'm in…. but then again could I be faulted after what has happened?

Expectations, hopes, dreams… what are these words to me? When I was but a young boy, no more than 7 years old, my parents use to say to me that having such things are the keys of life, the very fuel which drives humans to do extraordinary things, the very core of what to be call human. It was said should a human lack any of these attributes it will heavily effect the very lives of said human detrimentally. While they may live and breathe as the others do….. They lack the drive to live… a void in the place where the core to be called a human was suppose exist. Thus it can be said that to lack any of these thing will result in us being nothing more than a lifeless corpse… A dead man walking… well something to that effect… Am I wrong? Well I was but a naïve kid back then, how was I supposed to know right from wrong…. Or perhaps better to say, what was reality and what was the words of idealistic naïve fools who's only redeeming quality are to how thick skinned they are to the truths of the world or even worse to be ignorant of them. To be swayed be the sweet promises of the future without realizing the consequences that may be hidden or even considering whether or not possibility of task was even feasible….. that despite what actions you took, your choice is doomed to fail in the end… and all that's left is nothing but the void inside of you… to regret the actions of what was done...to despair and left to rot in the hellhole of a grave you unwittingly been digging, not knowing that it was for yourself… well at least you would be prepared in the eventuality of your passing, your family or the people who will bury you won't be bothered in digging one up. Well at least there might be one redeeming thing… the dead, no matter how glorious or important they were in life, should not bother the living. Unless you were cremated then for whatever reason for a grave was dug out in the first place.

Hmmmmm… what an interesting conundrum… wait where was I going with this? Damn, I'm rambling off tangent again. I really need to fix that habit of mine… well one of these days… any way let's move on shall we?

Well anyways, to make things short, I was a happy go lucky kid filled to the brim with all those idealistic and positive crap that could have been equivalent to a tsunami that would have killed thousands and destroyed millions upon millions in property damage. Ahhh the how foolish I was. I really wised I could go back in time and slapped my younger self silly and teach him the truths of this cruel world of ours. But alas the sands of time wait for no man and will never return… only to move forward…dam, I gotta stop these hyperbolic statements of mine and going off tangents… dammit I need an effing therapist at this rate or komachi would never talk to me again and my parents would ship me off to an asylum or a sanatorium for them crazies…whatever you call 'em. Wait but then they wouldn't have to pay for my daily life so much and it can go to taking care of komachi… hmmmm….. maybe…. Holy hell, I'm actually considering to commit myself to go to an asylum… I really do need help…ugh…

Well it wasn't all that bad to be honest, the life I lived when I was young was a happy one, deluded, naïve and unaware of the ever growing grave I was digging for myself for the eventual fall, but as I've said before… I was happy, so I will not regret it. And I thank my parents for the sweet dream that they have prepared for me, the love they shown at least in the meager spare time they have as a part of a functioning society member, a corporate slave. They though me how to live like a wholesome human being, teach me some of the finer points in life, and to always support me in my endeavors, no matter how ridiculous it was. I was thankful… but like all dreams….. They have to end at some point, and we wake up to what we call reality and smell the morning coffee….mmmmhhhmmm…. max-sama..* cough* well lets end this drabble for now and fast forward a bit to my middle school…nearing the present time… to when I finally awoke from the illusions of grandeur of my sweet dreams and into the cold hard truth of life called reality. I have to thank that girl who had awoken me… if any later in life the backlash may have been too much and I might've considered suicide. Haaaah… Orimoto Kaori

During my time in middle school was not so bad. Sure there were bumps and small hiccups but I manage to overcome them like those shonen protag u see in all those mangas and anime you see.. quite cliché if I may say so and ironic that there was a time that I might considered myself like them… damyum chuunibyo be OP n hax yo… sirs above or whoever is controlling my life please nerf. I cant handle this wide gap skill. Anyways I was surprisingly among the above average individuals in my class or even my school for that matter. Not one of the best sure but I can give em a run for their money be it in my physical abilities, my looks( I am quite handsome ya know, if ya squint hard you won't noticed ma less than savory eyes….dammit dad you gave all your skills and abilities and some of your knowledge and wisdom but why must've you passed down your eyes…) or my grades in school… I was top 3 ya knooooow…ugh that sounded so wrong.

Well in short while I may not be the best, I could boast to be quite high spec than most could say atleast. Then came the harbinger of my downfall and rebirth… Orimoto Kaori….. well honestly I couldn't really blame her for it was mostly my own fault for making assumptions of my own without really confirming the matters thoroughly…or even thinking at all…CURSE YOU DAMMED TEENAGE HORMONES AND PUBERTY! I DESPISE YOU FOR MY CURRNET STATE OF BEING YOU $!% &!* $!#!^ &#$ ! Haaaaah… but I digress, anyways like I said before I couldn't really find fault with her. Just my own naivety at work.

Orimoto Kaori was and is considered a nice girl. She help any of the teacher if was ask no problem, has a wide range of social network and a social butter fly at heart. No matter who it is she was always flashing that dazzling smile of hers, helping other and generally having fun all round. She could be considered a potential candidate of winners in life in all respect. Perhaps it was that smile of hers and how truly nice she was with me that might've cause my sudden bout of infatuation with her… I guess it wasn't so bad and all those manga and anime have told me the signs… so I went for it… to confess my feelings for her. Oh how woefully foolish of me…I should've have considered the options and conditions of my confession. The God of Conquest would have scolded me furiously for my folly…. And have a certain devil girl do something as a comic relief. But that was neither here nor there…. But anyways I confessed….

.

.

.

.

And I was royally rejected… well not so bad…she did rejected me kindly and said could still be friends…. Sure I was quite heart broken and I may or may not have cried myself to sleep that night… but at least I felt some closure. Not to led around by the nose like some fool or tricked by a fake promise which would left me agonized by it… it was done proper… and I thank Orimoto for that. But again that was the beginning of the end of my blissful dreams till now and my awakening to the truths of reality. And nearing present situation….

It has been a week since then. While I was still going about my daily life, I was hoping to be able to hang out or at least talk to Orimoto. She did say we could still be friends, but how foolish I was. During lessons I manage to take some sneak peeks at Orimoto. She still sports that dazzling smile of hers and chatted with her friends a bit. However when our eyes meet accidentally, her eyes widen by a fraction and suddenly a frown appears, and she suddenly stops whatever she was doing and suddenly focuses on the lesson… her friends, whom she was chatting a bit, surprised by the action looked at my general direction and suddenly the look of scorn and ire was given. I didn't know what I did wrong, but I was sure I didn't deserve such negative look. This went on for a few weeks. I tried to talk to her but she kept avoiding me no matter what I do. I even tried to wave and call her but she just leave rather quick. This can't go on so I decided to confront her direct after a lesson just during lunchbreak. After the lessons was over and the teacher left I tried to talked to Orimoto to ask her what was wrong but I was suddenly stopped by some of my classmates… more of the girls but some of the guys were there too.

"Get lost Hikigaya, stop bothering Kaori-chan, you stalker" a girl said

"Yeah, stop being a degenerate don't bother Orimoto-san" a boy infront of me said

The others that were gathered said similar things

I tried reasoning with them" N-no, I'm not looking for trouble at all. I'm just concerned with Orimoto-san's well-being. Please believe me."

"Hah" scoffed another girl " Get real Hikigaya, we all know how you confessed to Kaori and she rejected you, but know you can't accept that and now resorted to stalking? Stop trying to lie, we know the truth. You been trying to take sneak peeks at Kaori almost all the time during lessons and keep trying to corner her. Get a grip and buzz off you pervert"

"No! I'm not a pervert or a stalker!" I desperately tried to defend myself. " Sure I might've taken a few peeks and tried to talk to her but-"

"HAH! So you admit it! I'm truly disappointed with you Hikigaya. You were one of the best and yet you had such a disgusting and depraved personality. How low have you fallen Hikigaya, and I sorta used to looked up to you, but now…" said the boy in front of me, shaking his head.

"NO! That's not true! Sure I was rejected and I accepted that, but Orimoto-san said we could still be friends! I was only wondering why she kept avoiding me and wondered whether or not she is ill. Please tell them Orimoto-san." I desperately looked to Orimoto, pinning my hopes to her. To hope that she would clear up this misunderstanding. But Orimoto didn't speak... she just kept her head down and I suddenly felt my stomach churning and a small shiver down my spine. And the words she said finally slapped me awake and waking into reality…

"please stop stalking me Hikigaya…." She quietly spoke and turned away…

I was literally blown away… everything I knew was slowly crumbling… the friends I thought I had… the people whom I would call my classmates had shunned me… and the girl who I thought was my closest friend had abandoned me. No I wasn't friends with any of these strangers. Sure we may have talked a bit but no more than normal and basic pleasantries. I stood, my body shaking slightly and my head held down… Finally after what seemed to be and eternity, I ran...

As I ran to god knows where. I laughed, despite the pain wracking my body and tears that were adorning my face, I laugh like a total maniac with no concern to my surroundings. Finally after the sun has long set and the stars becoming my light and guide I fell down. Flipping to my backside I laid down looking up to the beautiful night sky. The cool wind gently caressing my battered and tired frame.

After a while my body relaxed and my mind calmed down. I replayed the event that has happened. Starting from the confession to Orimoto till the present time…how utterly naïve and foolish I was after looking back at my past actions. How could I have been blinded by such things? Cursing myself for illogical action I truly began to contemplate my life and self-reflect on my actions. it was baffling on how foolish I was and the more smarter and logical actions I could've have taken. Also I berated myself on being fooled by the "nice girl" that was Orimoto Kaori. While I did feel betrayed by her and a burning feeling of resentment rising in me, a more logical and cool headed part me stopped me and gave me some insight. She was a nice girl, and not only to me but to everyone else. What she was doing was nothing special or different from how she would treat other. thus the fire that was burning in me was washed away like a cool river flowing, although I did still feel kind of annoyed at her but the majority of the blame resides with me… so I can only blame myself.

After standing up and dusting myself I finally looked around at my surrounding to identify where had my crazed state of being had brought me to. I was honestly stumped with the unfamiliar surroundings. Maybe it was due to my tired mind or because it was night time but didn't manage to recognize anything familiar.

" Dam, way ta go me. I had a small mental breakdown and now I'm lost in unfamiliar territory… welp guess I just need to walk and find the nearest bus stop or train station…..or atleast find someone and ask for directions." I contemplated. And thus I began to walk.

It was quite nice actually. Despite the danger of walking at night I felt peaceful, perhaps I should this more often to calm my mind if I ever feel stressful. As I walked I manage to find my self looking at a rundown old book shop. It didn't have a really defining name, just called "A Bookshop". Well at least the owner don't beat around bush. It's design while worn had a sorta Victorian era kinda feel. Like you see in some steampunk games or anime. It was actually quite eye catching in a way. Somehow my legs again betrayed me and moved on its own and I suddenly found myself in the store. The place was quite dingy and the smell of mouldy books was in the air but it felt really nice and peaceful. I looked at the cashier and found myself looking at a very old and antique looking cash register. It has rust covering some of its edges and smells kinda funky but it look rather sturdy, not to mention heavy. There was no attendant so I merely looked around just to satisfy my curiosity. When I felt like it was time to leave one book in particular caught my eyes. It looked quite old and was covered by a heavy layer of dust on top of it but somehow I felt myself be pulled by it. When I picked it up it was quite heavy and blew the dust off, I really regretted that. Suddenly I was coughing and was covered by the dust I blew off. Peering down it really looked like it was one of the ancient tomes or grimoire you usually find in those old dungeon RPG games. It was a black bluish book that had metal plate on the corners of the book and in the middle of it was a strange symbol. It was my first time seeing such a strange symbol or insignia but somehow it felt strangely familiar to me. And on the top of the book was the title

"Dishonored….." huh what a strange title.

"So you picked that book huh?" said a voice behind me.

I jumped and quickly turned to see who it was. There stood a tall Caucasian man with silver greyish shoulder length hair and easily topping 2 meters towering before me, he was quite well toned and a mountain of a man. Wearing a simple white apron and casual clothing you would normally see, blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Despite the hair he looked quite young, like in his early twenties. Sir, you are very large and very buff…. Please don't squeeze my head like a lemon with your nicely toned hands. Sir, also can you teach how to be buff like you… I feel so emasculate seeing your chiseled body.

How the hell did he manage to sneak up behind me? Despite my looks I'm quite proud in my hearing abilities… I gotta ask him how he does it. Maybe I can make my own stealth skill… like Stealth Hikki perhaps.. pffft yeah right… oh he is still staring at me, maybe I should answer him, that way I wont feel to intimidated or frightened.

"Yeah, this book look interesting so I was wondering what it was." I answered to him. He just stared at me in the eyes and said nothing. For what felt like a solid 5 minutes he finally answered

"I see" ….. Not a man of words huh? I can respect that.

"it's a good book. Do you wish to purchase it?" he asked.

Looking down back at the book I felt a strange tug at it. I was tempted to buy it but the book look expensive and I'm not rolling in a lot of dough. It seems like my face said it all, because the man said

"It's only 300 yen"

"Huh" I intelligently spoke

"It's only 300 yen, so will you buy it?" the man repeated

"Are you sure it's that cheap?" cuz just by looking by the metal plating on the hard cover booked I know it could atleast go for 4000 yen.

"The book chose you so I will not deny it from you"

"Huh?" once again I showed my brilliant intelligence. Way ta go me, your dazzling him for sure with you perfect score in Japanese language.

"Will you buy the book or not?" the man said once more. He really doesn't say much does he…

"Sure I guess" and I paid the man in exact change. It was quite interesting to see the mysterious shop attendant work the ancient metallic object called a cash register.

"So….uh.. I was walking around and got lost….uuhh I don't suppose you can point me in the right direction? I stuttered, despite looking like a normal shop attendant you would see everyday if you go to a book store I cant help but feel intimidated by the man. Must be cuz he's so dam tall compared to me.

He simply looked at me for a while. I feel like he was looking into my soul but then he answered

"just go out and turn right and you should find yourself back "

"Huh….ok…thanks I guess" I thank the mysterious shop attendant and followed his instructions. When I turned right I suddenly found myself in my own neighborhood. Feeling slightly confused at my sudden arrival back home so soon I turned back to thank the man once more but when I came back there was no trace of the book shop anywhere. Just an empty street.

I was seriously considering that everything that just happened was but a fabrication of my addled mind but when I look down on my hands the book that I just bought denied it in its full glory. It was as if the book itself was mocking me. Shrugging off my confusion I walked back home to finally rest in the warm embrace of my lovers, Bed-chan, Pillow-san, and finally Blanket-tan….. don't judge me. When I entered home I was assaulted by my ever loving imouto…haaah

"Onii-chan! Where have you been? Its 10 P.M. and you didn't answer any of my calls? Did something happened?" my sister Komachi pouted cutely. Seriously how devoid of life I would be if komachi didn't exist. Praise be the existence of Imoutos

"Sorry Komachi I was thinking of walking around for a change of pace. I didn't realize that I would take so long. I'm sorry"

"Well that's fine I guess… But please notify me first. I was worried that my gomii-chan had assaulted someone" she smiled a toothy grin

Ahhh my heart… I will pick up your pieces soon… after I recover what little ego I have left and some dignity. I simply deadpanned my sister

" I'm going to sleep now."

"Not going to have dinner?"

"No, I'm tired just give me extra portion during breakfast. Night komachi"

"Okay! Goodnight Onii-chan"

I finally entered my last sanctuary. Sitting upon my bed after changing into my pajamas I finally took a good look at the book. The strange pull I felt from the book felt a bit stronger now… compelling me to read it.

"guess might as well read it since I bought you." And I opened the first page and there in cursive English letters it read

" Corvo Attano…. Lord Protector of Dunwall….huh this might be interesting"

As I was about to turn the next page I felt an intense feeling of vertigo and a wave of drowsiness….

When I opened my eyes I saw pieces of rubble and debris floating like islands, I felt a small cool breeze from behind me, and saw the world stretch on till the horizon.

"what is this place? Where am I? is this a dream?"

"yes and no Hachiman"

I turned quickly to see who had spoken and was shocked to what I saw. A floating man materialize out of nowhere, wearing some strange foreign clothes I didn't recognize where but guess it was somewhere during the Victorian era. He seems at ease with a small smirk on his face. And his eyes…. I dunno if its all black or just colored around it…. Overall it was very disconcerting…

"W-where am I? How did you know my name? And who are you?" I asked as I gathered my courage to speak and the strange and abnormal entity.

"you are in the Void, my realm. as to how I know your name I will keep that a secret... but as to who I am…."the man gave a small chuckle and smirked. "I go with many names and have many titles… in days of long pass many men and women, be those in power to rule or simple plebeians who follow, those who were blessed with riches beyond all measured or living in rags with nothing to call home or even those who have attain the highest order in knowledge or simple deranged individuals….they all either loathe an envy me for my powers, building great cult whose main agenda is to erase my existence….

Or those who worship me as a god, building shrines in my name, performing depraved rituals to call me forth before them, or making small trinkets and imbuing them with traces of my power but you however" again with that dam smug face of his….. I need to learn how to do that someday… it looks kinda cool…"may refer to me as The Outsider"

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Well I hope you enjoy that. this here will just be a oneshot... dunno if I will continue it... I mean sure I did plan it quite a while and have a decent outline plan out... but again I'm just a newbie writer so I dunno. please give me some reviews and critics please. I'm a very open minded person so if I lack something just review or shoot me a pm. If this continues... well if any of you who knows Dishonored this will get bloody and all that junk... will add romance of course but pairing will be undecided...after all everything depends of the choices that Hachiman will do**

 **well me signing out ciao**

 **ArmantusCumPinnae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all once again. I'm back and with a new chap wooooot! I originally wanted to post this yesterday but sheet hit the fan and i got no net whatsoever... so yeah here ya go. But does that mean that will will continue as a normal story? well that depends on you. first off I would like to tip my hat to ya Predator 7 for if were not for the stories you made with Hachiman in so many different scenarios this little and humble fic of mine wood have never took flight. so take a bow you glorious, glorious bastard of an author you and I dedicate this chap to ya as thanks for the inspiration you have given me.**

 **well lets not ramble off too long and begin with the story**

 **also I own nothing. just my laptop is all**

* * *

Ok…..to recap after trying to read the book that I bought from a mysterious mountain man of a book shop attendant I got myself drugged…I think… hey how the hell would you explain it if you read one page of a book then lose consciousness. And now I find myself in some sort pseudo dream like place where a smug faced and sorta well-dressed entity just materialized out of thin air claiming to be some sort of god who rules this place…the Void…was that what he called it? Well something to that effect.

Aaaaahhhhhh…. What the hell did I do to deserve this… well I might as well just roll with it. Said entity…the "Outsider" I believe, despite claiming to be some sort of god but since he hasn't vaporize me yet there might be hope. Or knowing my luck just get me tortured for all eternity like some toy until he has exhausted all his curiosity about me and finds a new tow to play with… wait sheet he's still looking at me with a smug look, better question his intentions and know my fate. Komachi if I die please know that you can have everything that I own, and please take care of Vita-chan…also please delete my browsing history without looking at it and wipe or destroy my hard drive…. I must at least preserve some part of dignity as an esteemed role model of an elder brother that I am to Komachii.

"Well, ok Mister Outsider sir… may I ask to why have you taken me from the sanctuary I call my room and into your realm you call the Void…right?"

The Outsider just gave me a small smirk again and chuckled lightly

"Well Hachiman, I've been watching Humanity for quite some time… seeing their progress through the passage of time. And during those times I meet some interesting individuals, each with their own goals and agenda, going about to fulfill them and the interesting choices that they made… some were predictable.. Others were beyond my wildest imagination and expectation… in short Hikigaya Hachiman…" he pointed his index finger to my face…hey that's quite rude you know, where are your manners? "You interest me greatly." Said the Outsider

Wait… why would I interest him? I'm just a normal middle school kind facing the average everyday melodramatic things that boys my age would suffer by now… the harsh reality of truth, the awakening from blissful dreams of youth….and the worst of it all, the bane of young men everywhere… ensnaring them to commit the most foolish of choices despite all the warning signs that were all around them…. Teenage hormones, without a doubt will be the death of me. Don't tell me…. He swings that way!? Sheet just torture and kill me now, please leave my chasity alone! I swear I have been a good boy!

"And how would I interest you? I don't believe I am that special and have done anything that might warrant your attention" trying my hardest not to stutter as to finally know my fate.

"And that's where you are wrong on both accounts Hachiman"

"huh" what the hell is the Outsider saying? What did I do?

"Have you forgotten what has transpired just around noon so soon?"

Suddenly a wave of emotions hit me. Like a torrent of negative emotion churning around like a raging river, the betrayal, hurt, disappointment, anger and then apathy that I felt… so great that it threaten to suffocate… Then, like its sudden appearance, a more rational side of me reminded me of the things I done and the reasons of my failure. It reminded me of the self-reflection I did recently and the decision that I made. And like that the raging river slowly but surely calmed down… and tranquility followed.

"And that there Hachiman is what you did so interesting. Most would let their hatred fester and continue their resentment. You were betrayed by those whom you once trusted. And yet despite all that you suffered, you did not give in to your hatred and be blinded by it but you listened to your reason and thus truly resolve it on your own. Many would lay blame on others but you accept your faults and short comings and thus improved yourself. Not many would do so in this time and age."

His words bring me out of my stupor. And while I don't truly believe that such things are worth mentioning I didn't speak.

"Another that has me intrigued by you is that your fate is a blank slate"

"huh? A blank slate? What does that mean?"

" it means that even I could not see nor predict your future. Despite the trickiest of Individuals, I've always manage to discern some part of their future, the trials they will face…. But you Hachiman I cannot… that fascinates me to no end. I want to know how your life will unfold, the trials you will face… and most importantly the choices you will make." The Outsider said with flourish.

"Also…." The Outsider started while looking like he was reminiscing something long ago "You reminded me of a certain individual who once bore my mark. Like you he was betrayed, but he didn't let his reasoning falter and continue to move towards his trials with determination and cunning, no matter how impossible the tasks ahead may seem…" the Outsider pointed to me once more

"You Hikigaya Hachiman reminded of …."

"Corvo Attano…The Lord Potector of Dunwall" the words slip from my mouth with my realization… if it's as if the words itself were branded in my mind

The Outsider gave his signature smug look but with a hint of amusement and thrill "Yes Hachiman, Corvo Attano, known as the Royal Protector for the Empress of Dunwall as his Official position, or as Lord Protector by the people refers him to. You reminded me of him… and he was without a doubt one of the most fascinating and interesting individual I had the pleasure of knowing. And I hope to be just as entertained by you" the Outsider motioned to me

"Which is why Hachiman I will bless you with my mark." And suddenly my left hand burns like someone was branding it with a blazing iron rod… I screamed even after the mark was branded to me… it was quite painful.

"This is my Mark. There are forces in the world and beyond the world, great forces that men call "magic", and now these forces will serve your will. Use this new-found power, my gift to you. Come find me.

In the days that follow, the trials that you will face may overwhelm you, Hachiman. Seek the ancient runes bearing my mark, in the lonely and desolated places of your world and at shrines raised in my name by the hands of others. These runes will grant you powers beyond those of other men. You can also craft these runes or some trinkets which holds traces of my powers when you have unlock a certain power of mine, but sadly you are not capable of doing so now. To help you find these runes I give you the book which you currently hold. With this book you will gain many advantages some will be revealed to you now, other when you have gained more power to call your own. You will hear many secrets, and it will guide you toward my runes, no matter how they may be hidden. Listen to the book, it will guide you and share you its knowledge and secrets that it holds and with it, to aid you in finding another rune. The book you hold holds many other powers and secrets in which you will no doubt unlock in due time, know your resourcefulness.

How you use what I have given you falls upon you, as it has to the others before you. And now, I return you to your world, but know that I will be watching with great interest. Farewell for now Hachiman. And good luck"

With that the floating ground beneath me broke away and I fell to my doom… hah even now I still make such statements, and a world of darkness claimed my vision and I finally rested.

.

.

.

.

.

I hear the thumping of my door as I slowly awaken still in a dazed state.

"Onii-chan! Wake up, its time for breakfast and if you don't hurry you will be late for school." My dear imouto yelled through the door. Dear imouto please lower your voice. You will wake the neighbors if you continue such racket.

"alright Komachii, I will be down in just a minute. Just let me get myself cleaned up." As I slowly try and failing a few time in trying to stand still… I feel like one of those drunk men… the ground unsteady beneath me..

"Ok! Just be sure to get down quickly so you can taste the food your loving Imouto cook for you with all her hard work. Ahh that earned me a ton of komachii points!"

"Yeah yeah,." Goodness me despite everything I still do enjoy the antics of my dear sister.

While stretching to limber up my tired form I manage to find myself sporting a tattoo which I'm sure that was not there when I fell asleep. Don't tell me I sleep walked outta my house and get a tattoo without my own knowledge? My body, how dare you betray me so! Looking closely the tattoo looks identical to the symbol on the book on my table. Suddenly the memories of last night came flooding to me like speeding dump truck, hitting me with the weight of the situation.

"Damn…. And here I though I could passed that dreamed as a delusioned fantasy due to my addled brained and probably compromised state of mind… well knowing my luck, such thing are just wishful thinkings I guess. Welp time to get ready for the day."

After a quick morning stretch, I quickly did my daily morning rituals; wash up, brush my teeth comb my hair a bit, change to uniform, grab my spare bag seeing I left the original at school and get ready to have breakfast. But just as I was about to leave I saw the book on my desk bearing the same mark that was branded on my left hand. The Outsider did say to find and collect some runes or whatever that is. He also said it contains powers and abilities that will aid me… meh, I might as well take it with me I guess… might take a few good look in so as to ascertain my situation more closely.

Grabbing the book, I was about to stuff it in my bag when the mark, both on my hand and the book itself, grow brightly blinding me a bit. As I was panicking on what to do the glow finally died down and the book vanished from my hand while the mark on my hand while not glowing as brightly as before still retain a slight sheen.

"No way…." I thought of the impossibility but then again the outsider did say there are forces out there called magic… so I gave my theory a go and willed the book to my hand. Lo and behold the book magically appears to my hand. I willed the book away and like before it vanishes. I did it several times to get a feel of it.

"Huh, how very convenient this book is…. My thanks Outsider, for you have aided me in not wasting my energies to lug around a very thick and heavy book around… plus it also helps me in avoiding attention cuz that book is very eye catching somehow"

After shaking my head and dropping the spare bag in which I was about to bring, I headed down to have breakfast with extra portions that I had requested earlier before. Ahh as expected your cooking are top notch as usual Komachii. Please don't go away and take care of me forever. After finishing up my delicious breakfast and taking a can of elixir from the fridge, I thank my sister and left the house on my bike to school… aaaahhh Max –sama please give me strength today as well.

After reaching school I locked my bike and headed to my class. When I arrived all talking died as many looked towards me. Some subtle others blatant… not to mention the emotions that adorned their faces. After a brief confusion, I was again reminded of the event that occurred before… shrugging I went to my desk, put on my head phones and rested my head. The room soon descended back to normalcy before I came and homeroom started…. This will be a long day

During lunch break I quickly bought some bread and headed directly to the roof to read the book. After a hasty meal, I willed the book to appear and once more marveled at the sight. The book was actually quite beautiful and well made… it's as if a skilled artisan made it, however knowing that the Outsider that it was his book I can only guess that it was him who fashioned it to be so. Nonetheless it was a good craftsmanship.

"I wonder how I can activate your powers" I asked rhetorically.

"Well you can just ask nicely and I will contemplate if I wish to bestow said powers to you" a voice of a young female rang out

"Who said that?" I asked looking around for anyone in the vicinity.

"You are holding me are you not?" the voice again sounded

Peering down I looked at the book which I held once more… "Are you the book that's talking?" I ask attentively.

"Yes, I am. I am a mystical object created by the Outsider and given to you to assist you in the trials you may face. To lend you my powers and help find runes that may empower both me and you"

"ok….. what are runes?"

" Runes are decorated pieces of whalebone with the Mark of the Outsider that are used to acquire and improve supernatural abilities. It can also unlock greater abilities within; the more powerful the ability, the more runes it requires. Lore dictate that the first runes were created millenniums ago by an ancient and long gone civilization, saying that many of the runes were found washed up from the river or the sea. The crafting of runes has continued throughout the ages into the present day, and you yourself are able to create runes with an ability given by the Outsider. However you need runes first to unlock such ability.

There are also corrupt runes, created from dried kelp and algae, pigment made from flowers, and the bones of a human who died in terror and with regrets. These powerful runes allow for spells far beyond those possible with usual runes, but must be balanced out by a normal rune. If this is not so, the spell can go disastrously wrong. It is not known whether or not these runes can be used to upgrade supernatural abilities."

"I see" my mind was a bit overwhelm by the information "Wait… Supernatural abilities? You mean I can get some magical powers or something?"

"yes you can. Said runes can also augment your physical ability and prowess as well "

Ok… Now my mind was totally blown. So I can possess cool supernatural abilities but I can also upgrade my own physical traits? How awesome is that

"can you give me a list of the skills and abilities in which I can posses?"

" Of course, first off;

Dark vision : it allows you to see better in darkness, observe livings beings through walls as well as visualization of their line of sight, and see representations of the sounds near you. Cost about 2 runes. You can further upgrade this to get additional abilities. The first is greater Dark Vision which allows you to see the flow of electricity in objects and valuable object will be highlighted, costing 3 runes. Or the other upgrade would be Premonition, this allows you to visualize enemy routes and their current destination, costing 2 runes" the book informed.

Huh…. So basically something like x-ray, thermal vision/infrared, and that famed hawk vision from that famous Assassin game franchise from that famous vid-game company in one package with added bonus/dlc of seeing the flow of electricity… not bad. Just this alone could allow me many strategies in approaching certain tasks. Hell this is quite broken in a way

"ok next up is?"

"next is Bend Time. As its name suggest, it allows you to bend time, slowing it down allowing you plan your next action with more precision for around 12 seconds, costs 4 runes, but note that initially while you may slow down time your body still moves like normal time. This however can be enhanced with "Relativity" which allows you to move faster, relative to time costs 1 rune. You can also extend the duration of Bend Time from 12 sec to 24 sec with the ability "Lasting Bend Time", costing 2 rune. Finally the more powerful but shorter duration version of this is "Stop Time", this allows you to actually stop the flow of time all together, and still give you free range of movements for the range of the duration, lasting up to 10 seconds"

Holy sheet… are you serious? Not only can I slow down time giving me… well more time to react, I can move faster relative to time and actually freeze time in place and still able to interact normally while other are frozen in time? I take it back, this by far is the most broken and OP supernatural ability by far. Thank you so much Outsider, I will definitely use this power effectively… and not commit perverse acts…. Well a little bit…. Hey I am a normal man okay, let me dream and live a little.

"Be warned though, there are entities that are immune or resistant to the time bend or time stop abilities. These include those who bare the same Mark of The Outsider you possess and to those who practice the art of magic. Those who bare the Mark are completely immune to it, while those who practice can be immune to it but the must possess a high mana pool and are skilled in the mystic arts. The rest are either able to move slightly faster when bend time or able to sluggishly move during time stop."

Well ok I guess it's not truly OP as I thought but nonetheless still one of the most powerful ability I heard so far.

"the next power is Blink. This allows you rapidly traverse mid-sized distances in an instant with the distance of up to 10 meters, this power you already possess. Blink has other abilities which is first 'Greater Blink, which extends the range in which you can transverse instantly up to 18 meters max, costs 4 runes. There is also "Redirective Blink", which stops time like the Stop Time ability, thus giving you time to plan or chart your course but you cannot move or time will flow once more, costs 3 runes, this however does not include falling, so if you were freefalling or jump at a great height and distance you can still use the Redirective Blink so long as you can completely remain motionless. Lastly is the Blink Assault, which throws down enemies or push them far away as you attack them at the end of your blink, similar as to how being hit by a fast moving object this can momentarily stun foes or give you an edge in battle. Be warned though, any physical object in the path of Blink will be treated as if running into it at high speed. It would be ok if was fragile glass which you can burst through but if it was solid metal or something of similar hardness you would be injured gravely."

Damn… so it's basically teleportation. And if I upgrade I could posses an ability similar to the broken Stop Time ability but can't move….hmmmm I think I can exploit it greatly to suit my needs. Ahh I just love loopholes. Wait hold on a sec….

"Did you say I already possess this ability?"

"Yes. But only the initial Blink ability, not its other abilities"

"Wait so right now I can teleport up to 10 meters? How do I do that?"

"First feel the flow of mana in your body. Normal human usually have a very hard time to feel it and usually takes them long periods of time to train it. However since you have been bless the the Mark of The Outsider, mana manipulation comes naturally to you as you would to breathe. Then flow and concentrate said mana into the Mark, after that visualize the place you wish to "Blink" to. Skilled users of Blink can change direction multiple times without needing to look at the destination, this is because viewing the destination with one's eyes limits the power. Less skilled users can only travel in a straight line to a visible destination."

Huh… guess I need to practice this ability to be able to use it to its full potential. Ok first feel the flow of mana right. Taking a deep breath I try to feel my mana pool, suddenly I feel a huge torrent of energy wash over me. I gasped and open my eyes, breathing hard

"Was that my mana pool….?"

"Yes Hachiman, even among those who have practice the mystics arts for ages, your mana pool is surprisingly very large for a beginner. Your overall mana pool can be increased through practiced discipline and actively using the mystic arts continuously. Mana pool usually reflects the person's will or mental strength, you it seems you are quite strong in that department."

Remembering the time when I was running and my self-reflection during that night I smirked. Ok once more. Feel my mana pool, I felt the great torrent of power swirling in me, and then I channeled into the Mark. The Mark glowed in power and visualized my destination. Ok the initial blink range is 10 meters… so let's try going to the other side of the roof. After visualizing I picture myself in that position, suddenly in a flash of light I felt myself zooming to the location at blinding speed. When I finally reached my destination I felt slightly nauseous and stumbled down.

"That was a good first attempt. You will feel nauseous and stumble during the beginning feel like your face is peeling due to the sudden rush of speed but your body will adapt and you will feel blinking like you were simply walking"

"haaah…haah… that was amazing! What a rush! I need to practice some more"

It truly feels rapturous…despite stumbling I feel excitement growing in me like a volcano threatening to erupt at any moment. I TELEPORTED LIKE SOME SUPERPOWERED ANIME PROTAG! HELL YEAH! But as always, like there is a higher power up there trying their damn darnest just to screw me over like they had nothing to do, the door to the roof slowly opened. Fearing that I might exposed or something similar… I did what I thought naturally… I Blinked.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **well how was that folks? was it good? bad? please give me some reviews and critics. I'm a very open minded person so do tell if i made a mistake.**

 **Also some notes on the progression of this story:**

 **first off like the typical Dishonored game, Hachiman will face some trials. here you can stealth and resolve peacefully, stealth resolve bloody, full on destruction and death but resolve peacefully(i know this sounds strange but roll with it), and lastly full on wrecking sheet and building a tower of corpses. and at certain points I will let you all decide how it goes.**

 **each style will have while subtle but will have different reactions for hachiman's situation as well as how other may precieve him(his other identity) as well as his own moral codes and the like. this will also affect how he will treat others so this can effect overall relations with others**

 **currently 8man here is at 2nd middle school. he will progress on so, naturally i tell you now it will take some time before he reaches high school. but fret not he will definitely meet some or all the casts early on. as i said he will face some trials and do some jobs(so he can get bonecharms and runes... as well as some money for his gear) and these jobs an have some of the cast in it. there can be some fluffy moment in here too. I have think up many different scenarios for each of the casts but wait there's more OC's will come around as well. each can be good or bad... depending on how hachiman progresses and the choices he has made. there will be gangs, cults and organizations each with their own trust meter as well.**

 **so if any of you readers want a specific scenario(be it the fluffy ones or the brutal ones[rape or crippled] but give me a good reason why for brutal cuz it may effect overall story progression) for the jobs 8man will take and the some the casts he will meet... well shoot me a pm or review(try pm cuz if your scenario is good, i dont want spoilers) and i will try to accommodate my original scenarios.**

 **you can also send me some of your OC's if you like since 8man will be facing gangs, witches, assassins, crime boss/lords etc... as well as his fellows who also bare the Mark of The Outsider.**

 **also sorry if bad grammar n all.. i got no beta n all this is just fresh outta ma mind**

 **welp thats all for now. cheers mateys**

 **ArmantusCumPinnae**


End file.
